


What love is all about

by stillsearching



Category: Loki Edda Norse Myth
Genre: F/M, Pain, Sad, first work in english, have mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching/pseuds/stillsearching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi. This my first try in english language, my native tongue is german. I hope that you like it! Just a One Shot, nevermind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What love is all about

Poison. Dripping, burning, working its way through my skin, my guts. Never ending pain, eating me alive. The only relief is a bowl, gently carried by small hands. They catch the poison, keep it away from me. They try to keep me safe from even more pain and agony. Her face is full of pain and grief. It hurts me even more. 

She should not be here, in this hopeless place. She should not be the one to share my pain, she does not deserve to be punished like that.  
She should laugh and dance, wild and free. She had ribbons in her hair, and she smiled at me, when we first met, when we were free. How gracious her movements were, when I first saw her. She locked me up with just one smile, creating a bound, which was stronger than pain, agony and love itself.  
But now her smile has faded and grief has taken its place. She is still a beauty and sometimes I think, all that pain makes her even more beautiful.  
“I have to empty the bowl”, she said to me. Such soft words, carried to my ear. They make me forget the pain for a few seconds. They shelter me and they will help me getting prepared. Getting prepared for the pain, that is sure to come from that snake.  
While she is away, emptying the bowl, the poison will cause me so much pain. It will make the earth shake. But I smile and wait until she will return because I know that some day we will be free again. Dancing, laughing, and forget all of this. That´s what makes me strong. That´s what love is all about.


End file.
